


Drunken Affairs

by SageMasterofSass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, Face-Riding, M/M, PWP, Rimming, double dates, emotional drunk hinata, extremely horny tsukishima, got jobs and their own apartment and everything, it basically starts with comedy and descends into pure smut, obliging yamaguchi, really the kagehina is only there in the beginning, theyred aged up so the drinking is legal, tsukki is not a cuddly drunk but he looks likeone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageMasterofSass/pseuds/SageMasterofSass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double date quickly goes haywire when Hinata and Tsukishima start a drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Affairs

**Author's Note:**

> I promise You and the Moon and Neptune is going to update tomorrow okay, this was just something I really wanted to write on the side. 
> 
> In other news have some filthy smut I am a piece of trash.

Yamaguchi knew his evening was ruined when Hinata and Tsukishima both ordered their sixth shots.

It had started nice enough; Hinata and Kageyama had invited them on a double date last week and they’d all agreed to go out for a nice, adult dinner. Well…Tsukishima hadn’t really agreed to it so much as resigned himself, but really he’d had a hard month at work and Yamaguchi had thought the night out would do him some good.

An impromptu drinking contest with Hinata had not been what he’d had in mind however. They’d had beers to begin with, but after chugging three over dinner they’d switched to shots of tequila. Yamaguchi was regretting choosing a restaurant with an open bar and Kageyama looked to be in the same boat. Talking them out of said contest had resulted in loud complaining on Hinata’s part and an icy glare on Tsukishima’s, and now their boyfriends simply sat facing each other trying to subtly keep their partners in check.

“I won’t lose to someone like you,” Tsukishima said for maybe the twentieth time, and the careful pronunciation of his words and the blush on his cheeks were the only indicators he’d been drinking at all.

Hinata let out an off kilter laugh, his entire face flushed. His words were considerably more slurred when he said, “We’ll see about that!” and tried to wave down their waiter for another round of shots. Kageyama was instantly grabbing his arm and pinning it to his side.

“Can’t we just call it draw?” he hissed, tone colored heavily with embarrassment, but the damage had already been done. The man who’d been only too happy to seat them at first, and then had quickly grown sullen and clipped, was already bringing two more small glasses over.

Tsukishima looked triumphant as he took his and knocked it back immediately, setting the cup down a little too heavily on the table. Hinata simply stared at his for a long second, several expressions flicking across his face until finally his cheeks puffed up and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand. One handedly he pushed it in front of Kageyama, mumbling “Drink it for me,” behind his fingers.

“That doesn’t count!” crowed Tsukishima, louder than Yamaguchi had heard him in ages. “I win that doesn’t count!”

Looking perplexed and a touch too alarmed, Hinata threw both palms down on the table. “It does too count! It does too it totally counts, right Tobio it counts!”

Kageyama gave a wordless shrug of his shoulders and Tsukishima turned on Yamaguchi, face close enough that he could smell the alcohol heavy on his boyfriend’s breath. “Call it, I totally won.”

Having already tried to step into the situation and not being too fond of the results, Yamaguchi stared wide-eyed at Kageyama and tried to convey that _he needed help please._ They stared at each other across the table for a few seconds before Kageyama broke it to look wordlessly out the window and Yamaguchi felt like slamming his head against the table. He’d been abandoned.

“It counts!” Hinata said again, a dangerous hitch in his voice and his eyes wide and glassy. “Tobio just drink it, it counts!”

“I uh,” Yamaguchi spoke up tentatively, “I don’t think that’s how it works, Hinata.”

Almost instantly Hinata’s features were stretching into disbelief, his mouth flapping as if he wanted to speak. And then came the tears, silent at first until a sob wrenched itself from his throat and he collapsed onto the table, shoulders shaking. It was all extremely dramatic.

“Baby,” snorted Tsukishima at the same moment Kageyama made a worried but gruff noise in the back of his throat. Yamaguchi considered simply getting up and walking out.

Kageyama attempted to console his boyfriend with awkward pats on the back and what Yamaguchi thought might be quiet shushing noises, but was too distracted to notice because Tsukishima was nuzzling into his neck, one long fingered hand traveling up his thigh.

“I won, we can go home now,” he breathed, laying his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder with a content, completely out of character sigh.

“Oh is that what we were waiting for?”

“’course.”

Across the table Hinata had stopped crying but was slumped pitifully against Kageyama, the darker haired man’s arm thrown around his shoulders to keep him up right. He sniffled pitifully while Kageyama squirmed a little under his weight and threw a _help me_ look of his own in Yamaguchi’s direction.

Raising his eyebrows Yamaguchi glanced pointedly at his own boyfriend, now mouthing faintly at the collar of Yamaguchi’s t-shirt and then back at Kageyama.

“I’d take a cuddly drunk over an emotional one,” Kageyama mutter faintly.

Yamaguchi wasn’t sure whether to laugh or not so he simply sighed heavily. “He’s not a cuddly drunk.” The hand on his thigh, now trying to unzip his jeans, was a testament to that, as was the not so faint outline of Tsukishima’s hard on against the denim of his pants.

It took a moment for it to sink in but when it did Kageyama looked ten new kinds of uncomfortable and he ducked his head to mumble, “We should probably get going.”

Honestly Yamaguchi couldn’t agree more, but he wasn’t entirely certain getting Tsukishima to go along with the plan was going to be an easy task. At least Kageyama could carry Hinata if need be, Tsukishima was too long limbed and tall for that, not to mention how it’d probably give him the perfect opportunity to be handsy to his heart’s desire. The last thing they needed was to be arrested for public indecency.

Yamaguchi and Kageyama handled the bill as quickly as possible and then tried to convince their respective, and very drunk, boyfriends out of the booth they’d been sitting in. Tsukishima came rather willingly, upset at having lost contact with Yamaguchi, but was already shoving his hands inside the shorter man’s shirt before they’d even reached the door.  Hinata took more work and Kageyama was forced to half drag him away due to his uncoordinated attempts at walking that more resembled a half hearted and very sad tap dance. The two couples split ways on the sidewalk outside.

“We’re never double dating again,” Kageyama grumbled to a not listening Hinata.

“I swear I can’t take you _anywhere,_ ” Yamaguchi sighed, batting away the hand trying to sneak down his pants.

Tsukishima’s shirt came off during the taxi ride home (no way were they walking, no way) and his pants followed before Yamaguchi could even finish unlocking the front door to their apartment. Thankfully none of the neighbors decided to step out to chat or they would have been greeted by the sight of a very pale (and a very nice, he might add) ass and Tsukishima’s flush, rock hard cock. Under normal circumstances he found his boyfriend going commando rather attractive, but at that moment all Yamaguchi wanted was to get the damn door open.

Wasn’t alcohol supposed to be a blood thinner? Wasn’t it supposed to impede erections? Yamaguchi could state for a fact that his boyfriend’s dick was not impeded in any fashion when Tsukishima pushed him up against the wall just inside their apartment, front door still wide open, the clothes he’d been wearing dropped in a forgotten pile, and kissed him sloppily, hips grinding a slow but unsteady rhythm.

“Off!” Yamaguchi ordered, pressing firm hands against Tsukishima’s chest and pushing him back a few steps. His boyfriend frowned seriously, and opened his mouth to speak but Yamaguchi beat him to it. “I promise I will sleep with you. But the door is still open and I haven’t even taken my shoes off yet.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed in such a way that Yamaguchi simply knew he was thinking these things unimportant.

“Just…go wait in the bedroom okay?”

There was a moment of stillness and Yamaguchi could taste the tequila and beer on his tongue but Tsukishima eventually heaved a sigh and plodded unsteadily towards their bedroom. Hopefully he’d be asleep by the time Yamaguchi joined him.

True to his word, Yamaguchi closed and relocked their front door and then toed off his shoes. To give the soft comfort of their bed a little more time to work its magic he padded quietly around their apartment to find other small ends to do; a single pot in the sink that needed to be washed, closing the blinds in the living room, a small stack of mail that needed to be organized, etc. By the time he did start to make his way for the bedroom he’d wasted a good twenty minutes.

The sight that greeted him was not what he had been expecting.

Tsukishima was indeed sprawled across their bed, but he had his face pressed to the mattress, head angled to watch the door, glasses discarded, and his ass high in the air. His legs were spread wide, toes clenching in the blankets, and he had three fingers buried inside himself, lube dripping down the curve of his ass and onto his thighs. The hand not currently occupied with fingering himself was gripped tight around his cock, squeezing the base in between rough strokes to presumably keep himself from coming.

His mouth fell open when Yamaguchi entered the room, drool pooling at the corners of his lips. “I waited for you.”

Yamaguchi actually got a little dizzy the blood rushed from his head so fast, and he had to grip the door frame to keep himself from staggering. Not that he and Tsukishima didn’t sleep together often, or even that he didn’t get to top, because he did. But Tsukishima, while deviously sexy, was never usually quite this wanton.

“Are you going to join me or do I need to stick my whole damn hand up my ass?”

Apparently being drunk didn’t fix his attitude.

Yamaguchi pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion, reaching for the button on his jeans and attempting to tug them off while also approaching the bed at the same time. It resulted in a small amount of flailing and maybe a little stumbling but by the time he was climbing onto the mattress only his boxers remained. Tsukishima moaned appreciatively, his hands stilling and then pulling away as if he was trying to present himself to his boyfriend.

Suddenly appreciative that Tsukishima had not in fact fallen asleep, Yamaguchi reached for him, smoothing his palms up his thighs to his ass and then to his hips, gripping tight enough that the pale skin indented under his fingers. Tsukishima wiggled said hips, tempting, and Yamaguchi’s briefs were growing vastly too tight on him.

Leaning in Yamaguchi nipped gently at one cheek, then the other and then spread them with his hands to see where Tsukishima had stretched himself out. The lube he insisted on using, because he was prissy and more of a health freak than Yamaguchi would have ever guessed, was an all natural water base made from sea kelp and guava bark. When he pressed his tongue to Tsukishima’s perineum to lap up the excess that was still dripping down his skin it tasted mostly of his boyfriend with a touch of cleanliness, a vague warm, plant like scent invading his senses. He trailed his tongue up, lightly flicking as he went, and Tsukishima’s insistent wiggling stopped as he let out a shaky moan.

The lube was slick in Yamaguchi’s mouth, not all that different from pre-cum in its texture as he continued to tease, moving away to breathe warm air across wet flesh and his touches too light to be gratifying. After several minutes Tsukishima was whining under him, pressing his hips back to try and get some of the contact Yamaguchi was denying him. When he continuously moved away, even pinching Tsukishima’s ass once when he pressed back too quickly and bumped Yamaguchi’s nose, the blonde gave a loud huff of disapproval.

“Yamaguchi Tadashi,” he barked, pushing himself shakily onto his elbows and peering over his shoulder, “if you do not do something useful with that fucking tongue I will sit on your face and ride it myself.”

That…actually sounded pretty hot.

Pulling away, Yamaguchi crawled further up the bed before flopping onto his back next to Tsukishima and patting the space next to his head invitingly. “Sounds good to me.”

Tsukishima stared incredulously at him for a long second, eyes narrowed, like he honestly couldn’t believe that Yamaguchi had taken him seriously when he hadn’t even taken himself seriously. But then he seemed to find the merit of the offer, even in his drunkenness, and moved to awkwardly try and straddle his boyfriend. It took coordination from both parties to get them settled comfortably and in the end Tsukishima had to put one hand on the wall to steady himself on his knees so that he wasn’t _actually_ sitting on his boyfriend’s face, and hold his dick in the other because the reach was too awkward for Yamaguchi.

Instead Yamaguchi’s hands cupped his boyfriend’s hips, guiding Tsukishima lower until he could tilt his chin and resume the teasing he’d been doing before. Almost instantly Tsukishima was groaning low in his throat.

“I thought I told you stop doing that.”

Yamaguchi laughed, one hand trailing down to press two fingers into his boyfriend, pulling them out in short little jerks and pressing back in all too slowly. They slid in easily, Tsukishima already stretched from his own fingers and the blonde groaned happily, hips twitching ever so slightly with Yamaguchi’s movements.

“Better?”

“Mmm, getting there,” he sighed, dropping his chin to stare down at Yamaguchi. Between his thighs and his dick only the very top of his boyfriend’s eyes were visible, a faintly freckled forehead and a shock of messy, dark hair. “I was serious about your tongue though.”

Laughing again, Yamaguchi twisted his fingers a few more times for good measure and then pulled them out, slick with lube. He didn’t bother with teasing this time, just leaned up to circle his tongue a few times around the edge of Tsukishima’s entrance before plunging  it straight in, eliciting a sharp gasp from his boyfriend and a fully body shudder. He was loose enough that Yamaguchi was able to extend his tongue entirely, flicking it as best he could in the tight warmth.

When he pulled back a little and grew still for a moment, Tsukishima seemed to get the idea and started moving, bouncing on his knees with little moans and gasps each time Yamaguchi’s tongue slid in and out of him. The hand he had on his cock started up as well, matching the pace of his hips.

Using the hand that still had lube on it, Yamaguchi reached down to grab his own dick under the band of his underwear, pumping himself steadily while trying to keep his head and mouth completely still. Saliva and lube dripped across his cheeks and down his chin, sticking to his lips and nose and though normally it would probably bother him, at the moment he didn’t mind because watching Tsukishima come undone little by little above him was completely worth it.

The blonde had his chin tucked tightly to his chest, eyes half closed and mouth wide open as he panted. His fingers against the wall had curled in towards his palm, all of the muscles in his arm and shoulder taut with tension, face red not merely from alcohol and exertion but ecstasy as well, the blush spilling down his throat to his chest.

“Shit,” he groaned, eyes focusing with difficulty on Yamaguchi’s. “I’m gonna….I’m close, shit.”

Though it was getting difficult to breathe and the weight of his boyfriend was starting to hurt a bit, Yamaguchi used his free hand to urge Tsukishima’s hips faster, sweeping his tongue in sharp little up and down movements.

Tsukishima came with a hitched breath and a curse, all the muscles in his body tensing at once as cum splattered his hand and stomach. (Yamaguchi was grateful he caught it all and none dripped down into his eyes.)

There was a moment of stillness on Tsukishima’s part, Yamaguchi gasping for air under him, thrusting up into his hand now with his feet braced on the bed until he too came, his breath stopping all together until the aftershocks had turned his limbs to jelly.

Eventually Tsukishima moved, swinging his leg over to un-straddle Yamaguchi and then inching down to lay next to him with a tired sigh. He pecked his boyfriend’s shoulder tiredly while Yamaguchi pulled his briefs off and used them to clean them up a tiny bit. They’d definitely need showers when they got up, but right now he was basking in the glow and he had a feeling he wasn’t going to get out of bed until morning.

“You know,” Tsukishima mumbled, covering a yawn with one hand.

“Hm?”

“We should do that again tomorrow when I’m sober enough to remember it.”

Yamaguchi was quiet a beat and then started laughing, turning to bury his face in Tsukishima’s hair.

“Yeah, okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beer before liquor, you'll never be sicker! Tsukishima and Hinata are going to have the worst fucking hang overs when they wake up, lemme tell you.


End file.
